Covenant: Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Lacey144
Summary: What happens when someone comes to investigate the death of the student from the Dells and then the mysterious disappearance of another student. Will the boys be able to hide their secret or instead work together with others when an old enemy returns?


Looks Can Be Deceiving

Chapter One

Hello everyone! Thanks for coming by and checking out my story. I am using characters from another story that I created that is a crossover with Supernatural, called "When Two Worlds Collide" (feel free to check it out!) The characters names are Anna and Chase. This story is set before that one but you can find more out about the characters from that story. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions to make it better.

"Wait, so tell me again why the hell are we in some crappy Massachusetts town?" I knew I was on the verge of being irritating but honestly I could care less. Chase was the one who decided to barge in on my self imposed vacation and tell me he had a job for us.

"Like I said before, I found a job. So quit bitching and help me look for this school, it's called…" we swerved as he looked down at his "notes" which were just his chicken scratch scribbled on a restaurant napkin, "Spenser Academy. It's some private school so it's probably big or something. Like stuck up lookin'. Never been to no private school so it probably looks…"

"Like a castle?" While Chase was busy talking I finally saw the school that he was looking for and yes Spenser Academy was big.

"Holy shit! It is a fucking castle! While that's great just reconfirms everything." I looked over at Chase and he had his signature "I am going to make money" look. I usually liked this look but right now I knew zero about this job and was pissed because it was rainy and I was supposed to be on my vacation.

"Yeah, reconfirms everything for you. I still know nothing about this so called job so spill." I was trying not to sound too "whiney" as Chase put it when I got into one of my "moods" but I couldn't help it.

Chase sighed as he pulled into the impressive Spenser Academy. "Okay, okay, but when I tell you how easy this is going to be you are so going to feel like a dip shit. So our client is some rich asshole who is paying out the ass for us to do a little _research_. That easy, doing a little detective work and were out, no fighting, killing, or nothing… boring!" Chase actually sounded a little upset, which didn't surprise me at all. I have been his business partner for almost three years, he pretty much taught me everything I know.

So far the job sounded easy, too easy. Most of our jobs involved at least one of us getting our ass kicked so that we could set a trap and kill whatever badass that our "clients" paid us to do, usually it was some supernatural creature, mostly vampires. So I was skeptical of this detective work that Chase discussed and when he saw my face he knew exactly how I felt.

Sounding annoyed Chase finally elaborated, "Okay, our client is Kevin Williamson and his son was found dead in his car at some party and the cops ruled it as an overdose. Well Mr. Williamson doesn't believe that his goody too shoes would ever do drugs so he tried to find answers himself. The school was no help and you know the fucking cops are useless but his wife did find some kid's school ID in their kid's car. Of course they turned it over to the school, like idiots but he did remember the name. Some kid named Chase, I bet he's good looking with a name like that… what you're not even going to humor me?... okay fine, well anyway like a week later this kid, Chase something… don't remember the name, have it written somewhere in my notes but anyway he goes missing. "

Chase looked at me as though that was everything that I needed to know. "That doesn't explain why he called you, I mean you're a hired assassin and this job seems a little below the standards that you set for yourself."

"Hell yeah, its below my standards but he's paying a shit load of money. He got a hold of me because he's a good friend of one of my contacts so its like a extra bonus because now the bastard will owe me and you know I will definitely collect when the time is right."

So this was starting to make more sense. It did seem like an easy job but it still didn't explain one thing. As Chase pulled into a parking spot, I asked the obvious question that came to mind, "So why the hell do you need me? You could easily handle this yourself." I was a little pissed because it was a simple enough job and I really needed some time to recover from the last job that Chase has us do. My body was still a little bruised from that job.

"Well I know that I am ridiculously good looking but no way am I going to pass as a high school student. I'm in my late twenties but you're only nineteen so you get to do the undercover work!" He made it sound like it was exciting, which we both knew was bullshit but since I could use the money, I got out of the car when Chase did. See no complaining or bitching, I was a mature adult who I guess was going back to high school. Yippee… not! I hadn't been in school since I was sixteen and leaving wasn't ever planned but it was not time to dwell on my past because those memories were not good at all.

As we walked through the campus in the rain, I noticed how many of the high school girls were eyeing Chase. I had to admit that he was gorgeous and he knew it too. He definitely used it to his advantage all the time. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Today he wore his medium length brown hair messy and he had a little stubble on his chin. A person who didn't know him would probably say that he was going for the rugged look but it was really just because he was lazy as hell. It was weird because Chase didn't pay attention to any of the girls wandering eyes because he really only did engage with other people if it helped him with a job or get something. I don't know much about Chase's past but I knew it was worst them mine, which is saying a lot. He never got emotionally close to anyone, sometimes myself included. Chase was an interesting person and one thing for sure was that his looks are definitely deceiving, because he is absolutely gorgeous but is as ruthless as a cold blooded killer, which is a pretty good description of him. Chase shows very little emotion when he makes a kill. He can be very distant and cold; I think this is why we work together. We are so much alike and he has taught me a lot about this "business". He cares about one thing; money. So that is why I just followed him and tried to ignore the looks I was getting.

I usually didn't give a shit what people think of me because as Chase put it, "it was a waste of time" but this school made me feel out of my element. All the students were wearing uniforms and they looked sophisticated. Chase, for some reason didn't seem to stick out in his loose jeans and blue sweatshirt. I on the other hand felt as thought I stood out like a sore thumb with my grey sweatpants and black shirt. I never dressed up but usually was in at least jeans but in my own defense I thought I was going to be on vacation. My golden brown hair was up in a ponytail and I never wore make up unless it was required for a job. Looking around I knew that it probably would be a good idea to put some effort in my look unless I wanted to be the outcast which wouldn't help me get any answers.

Chase led us inside the building, which I think should be classified as a castle and the secretary directed us towards a door that said "Provost Higgins". When we met Provost Higgins I let Chase do all the talking and I discovered that my name was now Anna Chase (he really did love himself) and I was a transfer student from a Boston Public. Chase was my older brother and legal guardian, Chad Pitt (he thought he was clever but really he was just an ass). I would be living in the dorms in a single room, thankfully! I tried to seem sophisticated and like what I thought a transfer student would act like as the Provost welcomed me to the school. Yay, I was officially a student of the Castle school, sort of like a princess… or maybe jester would be a better way to describe it because I was sure I was going to look like the biggest idiot in the school uniform. Skirts suck ass!

After we found my temporarily home for a short time (hopefully very short time). Chase left me with directions to try to mingle with the students of Spenser Academy and get the gossip on the death of our client's son, whose name was Scott Williamson and also on the disappearance of Chase Collins. Mingling with normal high schools students who have normal families and normal life's, not to mention that are rich, shouldn't be too hard….yeah right. Since it was so freaking early I could make it to my very first class in almost three years. Chase was going to go do research which could mean pretty much anything for him. It wouldn't surprise me if he went to a bar and left me to do all the work.

I changed into my awesome uniform, the plaid skit didn't look too bad on me and luckily the shirt wasn't too bad. I tried to fix the damage the rain had caused to my hair and was relieved to find make up in the bag that Chase had packed in there along with some other necessities. Chase was always prepared. After a final look in the mirror to ensure that I was in fact school ready I went in search for my classroom.

The classroom seemed more elaborate, like something you would see at a college, it was old and screamed money. I sat in a seat next to a girl with red hair who was sitting all by herself. I chose this seat because she seemed like one of those girls who would never be in the popular crowd but would never stop wanting to be. I was hoping she would know the gossip of the school and boy was I right. She talked non- stop about every stupid thing. I was trying to think of a way to bring up the dead and missing boys but to my surprise and relief she beat me to it. Cindy, apparently my new best friend talked about how she didn't know the boy who died at a party that is held every year but she did see Chase Collins because he was in some of her classes, this one included. Apparently Chase got into a fight with some kid name Aaron, who Cindy seem to idolize but she wasn't at the party because she didn't want to go alone. I was about the scream because she seriously would not shut up about this kid's freaking eyes and hair but then she changed topics to the stories that were going around school.

She said that this Collins kid was new but he began to hang out with the Sons of Ipswich. At first I thought this was some kind of band or something but apparently it was a group of four boys whom Cindy seemed to be obsessed with. She pointed out the four boys. Two were sitting across the room from us; the first one, Reid was a skinny blond guy who seemed to be joking with the brown haired boy next to him, Tyler. Both would be considered cute in today's standards. Then she pointed out the other two; Caleb and Pogue. Caleb had dark short hair while Pogue had brown long hair. Both were built and also were very attractive. What the hell? It was like this was an ad for Abercrombie or something. These guys, the sons of Ipswich, whatever the hell that meant looked like models and seemed to be adored by many of the female students at Spenser Academy.

Even more interesting is the stories that surrounded the Collins boy's disappearance. The rumor was that Pogue's girlfriend hooked up with Chase and Pogue killed him out of jealousy. Then there was the rumor of how he tried to get with Caleb's girlfriend so the four drove him out of town. There was also something about spider bites and hospitals but I really didn't know what to believe by now. Cindy sure did know the gossip of the school and she gave me the lead that I needed. To find information about the Collins boy I would need to get close to these four guys. Hopefully tracking down Collins will lead to more answers about the Williamson kid. The next obstacle would be to find a way to get close to the popular guys. Sadly, I knew that Cindy was so not my in and I would have to dump her, causalities of the job.

My day was spent talking to different people and finding out what they knew or thought about the death and disappearance. It all led to the four guys who were seen as mysterious to their fellow students. I was informed that they were all on the swim team so I decided to go to their practice to see if I could make contact with at least one of them. I knew if I went back to Chase with nothing I would never hear the end of it.

When I got to the pool and sat on the bleachers I felt kind of like a perve. But I wasn't the only girl who was watching the swimmers swim in their Speedos. And damn could those guys fill out those Speedos. I tried not to be such a perve but it was hard because seriously what kind of high school boys have six packs, not any of the guys that I went to school with. There wasn't much I could do until the end of their practice so I just enjoyed the eye candy like the rest of the girls on the bleachers. Hey, had to play the part, right?

The practice was ending and I was just about to get up when a guy with curly brown hair came up to me. He had that cocky smile that guys get when they think their hot shit and can get with any girl that they want to. I was so not in the mood for this. He put his arm around me and it took a lot not to punch him in the face but I was a good girl and kept in character as the innocent new girl at school.

"Hey baby. You must be new because I would definitely have noticed you before. I'm Aaron, and how about you and me get the hell out of here and go somewhere a little more private to get to know each other?"

So this was the Aaron that I had heard about. From what I had gathered about him he was a prick and he didn't disappoint my conclusion. I tried not to get too irritated when he called me baby. Maybe it was the new thing that girls liked to be called that, who knows? I certainly didn't keep up on this kind of shit.

"Ummm… I don't think so. Why don't you remove your hand and go fuck off." I know that probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation but I have a tendency to get myself into trouble with my mouth. I usually don't think before I speak. I could tell that I struck a nerve with this ass and made him angry, how scary, I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Is there a problem?" I looked up from Aaron's hand to see one of the guys that I was supposed to be making contact with standing in front of me. I think this was Caleb. Then I saw two guys come up behind Aaron, I guess as back up. Great, there was going to be a fight and over what? Me? This would have been flattering if it wasn't so fucking dumb and pointless. I should just tell them all to get the hell away from me and I would have but then it would blow my chances to get to know the mysterious _Sons of Ispwich_ so I decided I would let the dark haired guy defend my honor or whatever the hell he thought he was doing.

Then to my surprised the other three boys came up behind Caleb showing Aaron and his guys that Caleb also had back up. That was just what we needed a throw down with guys in their Speedos. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch but I needed to get this job which was becoming more annoying by the second over with so I decided to defuse the situation.

"Caleb, this doesn't involve you so get the hell out of here." Aaron spat out at the leader of the mysterious friends.

"Doesn't look like the girl wants you anywhere near her." It took me a second to realize that the longhaired boy, Pogue, was talking about me. This was my opportunity to play helpless damsel in distress, which sucked more than I would have liked.

I quickly stood up getting out of Aaron's grasp and went to Caleb's side so that he could "protect" be from the big scary curly hair boy. Sometimes I hate my life, this was so fucking pathetic. I really just want to kick Aaron in the nuts, get the fuck out of this preppy school, and call it a day but knew that it wasn't an option.

"This isn't over." Aaron threatened as he walked away towards the locker room door with his two dumbasses trailing behind him. I couldn't help but think of what a dumb ass they were and wanted to laugh but figured that would make me look slightly crazy to the four boys whom were all staring at me. I wanted to ask them what the hell they were looking at but then remembered who I was supposed to be.

"Thanks so much. He is such a… " (was dickhead to strong of a word to use? Better be safe…) "butthead." I could hardly stop my eyes from rolling. I was seriously pathetic but was playing the role of defenseless girl well because the guys all smiled at me, liking being put in the hero roles. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you guys." I ended it with my best innocent smile, which probably made me look like a reject but oh well.

"No, don't worry about it. Aaron can be a jerk and he's always had a problem with us. I'm Caleb and this is Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. You must be new." Well, well preppy boy is a smart one.

"Yes, I just transferred here. I'm Anna and I really appreciate you saving me from him." Gag! "It's hard being in a new school and not knowing anyone…"

"You should come to Nicky's tonight! It's a local bar and is pretty awesome. I would love to see you." Reid answered with what I guess was supposed to be a flirty smile but I was out of practice but still smiled back. I set the bait and one of them bit so I would call it a successful day.

"Yeah. You should definitely come. You could meet my girlfriend Sarah, and Pogue's girlfriend Kate. They are great and you'll get the chance to make some friends." This was getting better and better. I was going to meet the girlfriends that could have possibly caused their boyfriends to go bat shit crazy and kill a guy.

"Sure, I would love to! Thanks so much! I will see you later than at… Nickys? " At the guys' nods I walked away with a wave and probably too big of a smile. I guess tonight could be worse; I mean how bad can it be to meet four hot guys at a bar? I might be able to find out some valuable information to end this job. Even better maybe Chase found something and I wouldn't even have to go. It would be disappointing not to see the hot model looking possible murderers again though.

When I got back to my room, I decided to finally read the notes that Chase had on the job. I figured it wouldn't hurt to know more about the two boys I was trying to find more information about. After reading Chase's notes I realized that they sucked because they didn't go in depth at all, Chase obviously didn't have much time before he started this because usually he was thorough. I looked at the clock and realized that I should probably start getting ready for tonight.

After a long hot shower I changed into a short skirt and tight tank top. I figured my best bet would be to flirt, well try to flirt since I kind of suck at it with either Reid or Tyler since neither had girlfriends. My plan was also to get one of them wasted because people tend to talk more while drunk but not too drunk. I didn't need another person puking on my shoes. With one last final look I decided I was indeed slutty enough to attract attention of one of the boys but also not too slutty, if that made sense. I texted Chase and told him where I was going to be and was on my way.

Nicky's was your typical bar and it wasn't hard to spot the boys who were all sitting at a table nearest to foosball table. I walked over to the table and when Caleb spotted me he smiled and waved me over.

"Anna! Hey, glad you could make it. This is Sarah and this is Kate." I smiled at the two girls. Sarah, the blond smiled back while Kate, the dark hair girl just kind of ignored me. I didn't let that affect me because honestly I could give a shit about what some stuck up private school girl thought of me. She didn't like me, fine because I didn't like her.

Sarah and Caleb were leaning into each other and looked like your typically happy couple. While Kate sort of ignored Pogue who obviously was pissed off because of it. I chose to ignore the couples and focus on the other two. Reid decided that he would prove his manhood by showing me how to play pool. I played the role of giggling girl while he practically groped me while teaching me to play. Then before I knew it Aaron had talked Reid and Tyler into a game of pool and I was left on the side not being able to put my plan into action. Shit! I watched a little bit of the game and had to admit that Reid was good, he made unbelievably hard shots. When I began to overanalyze his shots and get suspicious, I decided that I was just bored and looking at stuff that wasn't there. I went back over to the couple table, which was now split up. Pogue and Caleb were now playing foosball while the girls were sitting at the table. I admired the muscles of the two men and then decided I should stop and try to talk up their girlfriends.

As I walked over to the two girls I hear them talking. "Kate, you're not being fair. He almost died getting to the hospital to see you while you were sick. You treat him like shit."

"Don't start Sarah. It's not my fault, it's his. I just don't feel the same way anymore and I am confused. Why did Chase just leave like that? I don't understand?"

"Chase was not a good person. Pogue treats you good…" The conversation ended when the girls noticed I was close. Crap, it was just getting good.

"Hey, thanks for letting me tag along with you. The guys seem great." I smiled and Sarah smiled back. Kate on the other hand didn't. I didn't know what was wrong with this stuck up bitch but her attitude was getting a little annoying.

"We didn't really know that you were coming but whatever." And with that my new best friend Kate got up and walked towards the dance floor. Well this wasn't going how I wanted it to be. But Sarah just smiled and apologized for her friend's rude behavior.

After talking to Sarah for awhile about the stupidest crap that people ask when their getting to know you just because they don't know what else to say I decided it was time to try to get some answers. "So how do you like it here? I mean there are so many stories going around about students disappearing, kind of scary isn't it?" Sarah seemed to be instantly uncomfortable, this was my first sign that she knew something, therefore Caleb probably was involved. I couldn't explain it but I had a feeling that these four buys were somehow involved in this whole thing.

Sarah didn't really answer my question but instead tried to change the subject and then my phone rang. It was Chase! Maybe he found the answer and we could get the hell out of here. Then I could go back to my vacation with only one day wasted!

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem" That was never good when Chase said that. Crap!

"What?" I tried to seem happy because Sarah was watching me with a smile.

"The Williamson boy didn't die of a drug overdose, it was more like he was scared to death. I read the coroner's report and they were confused as hell to what the cause of death was so I did some digging on the history of the town and it seems that this town is a lot more interesting then I originally thought. There are a lot of myths and legends about this town and its freaky shit?"  
"Like what?"

"Like supernatural shit. I'm talking Book of Damnation shit. Looks like this job is going to be a little more complicated than we thought."

"Shit." I couldn't help myself and followed my shit with a nice smile so Sarah didn't think I was having a too serious conversation.

"Don't worry I called the client and got more money. Meet me back at the hotel and I'll fill you in more. Looks like your done being a student, it's more serious than that. See you in ten."

It was just like Chase to think everything was about money and it was just like him to give me a time limit. Fuck that I would stay an extra ten minutes at Nicky's just to spite him. It looked like this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. It was kind of sad that I wouldn't be able to hang out with the four hunks and say it was work related. I guess I wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon because it went beyond gorgeous swimmers to more supernatural stuff. The one word that came to my mind was… crap.

TBC… next chapter will have more of the boys! Please comment and tell me what you think. Also if you have any suggestions.


End file.
